


Does anyone have a copy of this story...?

by DarkEclipse88



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10084043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkEclipse88/pseuds/DarkEclipse88
Summary: Sorry if this is the wrong place to ask this...





	

Sorry if this is the wrong place to ask about this. Does anyone know what happened to "Routine" by Lexie_Darr under The Vampire Diaries story section? I remember it had Damon, Enzo, and Alaric as characters. I really liked the story, and I was just wondering if anyone had a copy of it somewhere. Thanks!


End file.
